


If I Could Do It Over Again

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Sephiroth has lost all his memories, but luckily he has some great friends who would help him get them back, as well as the bonds all good trainers make with their pokémon.





	If I Could Do It Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU idea in my head a while, but now that I pretty much beat Pokemon Moon I'm writing it.

_ Cloud pulled Aerith back as a tentacle reached for her shoulder. That thing…the Nihilego screeched at it, but kept back.  _

_ “Don’t let them touch you,” Cloud told her, “If they touch you, they can control you.” _

_ He didn’t like this place, it felt like a place in-between things…and it was wrong to be here. But he had to find him, he’d been gone nearly two days already.  _

_ “Sephiroth!” Aerith shouted and ran forward. Cloud followed.  _

_ He faded in and out until he suddenly solidified. Sephiroth was sitting on a rock at the end of the tunnel. Aerith skidded to a halt as Nihilego surrounded him. Sephiroth glared at them.  _

_ “Sephiroth,” Cloud said, “they’re trying to use you and your pokémon. You have to fight them off.” Sephiroth’s eyes looked wrong, they looked maniacal.  _

_ “Sephiroth you promised me,” Aerith said, “you promised you’d always be my big brother. Don’t you dare let them make you break that promise!” Sephiroth reached up to touch the nearest tentacle. Aerith let out a choked sob as she reached for her pokéballs…but Cloud grabbed her wrist.  _

_ “I’ll do it,” Cloud said, “I’ll fight him.” Both stopped arguing as something flashed.  _

_ “Oh gods,” Aerith said. Sephiroth had been sucked into on of those things. It’s white tentacles turned back, his pokéballs embedded in each arm. Sephiroth glared at them. Cloud glared back.  _

_ “Go get Lunala,” Cloud said, “try and see if you can convince it to help…I’ll fight him.” Aerith didn’t argue this time. They both knew she had better luck talking to wild pokémon.  _

_ “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a proper battle,” Cloud said, “I’ve let you win before…but I’m not holding back this time.” _

* * *

 

Sephiroth woke up slowly. He looked around carefully, not recognizing much around him. He knew he had to find someone…but couldn’t remember who. He couldn’t remember much of anything, just a name and that he had to apologize…for…something?

Was that a name? Or was it just…a cloud?

The door opened and a woman walked inside. She dropped the coffee she was holding when she saw Sephiroth. 

“You…you’re awake,” she said. They stared at each other for a moment and then she was suddenly wrapping her arms around him. 

“You scared me so much,” she said. He felt something wet on his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly. She pulled back wiping her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, “promised I wouldn’t cry after they told me you were recovering fine.” 

“Its…fine,” Sephiroth said, “I um…I just…”

“You don’t remember,” she said, “the doctors said it could happen. That’s alright. I bet you’re even more confused now that some crazy person hugged you and cried on you. I’ll explain.

“Your name is Sephiroth,” she said, “You were retracing the Challenge path on the Alolan Islands when you somehow were dragged into the Ultra Beasts realm. No one knows how or why. You were exposed to something called a Nihilego which produces a toxin that can erase memories and also let the Nihilego control you. You were there for nearly two days when you were finally rescued. You were very weak when you came back, but you were alive. They sent you here to the Kanto region because this hospital knows how to handle Nihilego toxin.” Sephiroth laid back. 

“Oh,” he said. The woman laughed at his reaction. 

“That’s what I thought you would say,” she said. 

“You…know me?” Sephiroth said. She nodded. 

“My name is Ifalna Gast,” she said, “I’m a professor who studied Ultra Beasts and Wormholes…and for the past 15 years you’ve been calling me Mom.”

* * *

 

Ifalna had hardly set the pokéballs down when they burst open. 6 different animals crawled on top of him, practically jittering with worry. Sephiroth stared at them for a moment before he felt certainty creep in. 

“Yuffie?” he asked. The Umbreon touched her forehead to his, almost relieved. 

“Mimikyu,” he said to the Pikachu-esque head that flopped against him. He smiled at the dark shape that wrapped around his hand. He remembered Mimikyu doing it for comfort when he first caught it. Something tangled into his hair. He looked up and smiled. 

“Driftloon,” he said as she lowered down to rest on top of his head. He looked down at a singsong voice wanting his attention. 

“Primarina,” he said, touching her flipper. She rested her head on his leg in a rare show of affection. She usually preferred to be showered in praise, but seemed to make an exception for now. 

They all jumped as something big and purple jumped onto Sephiroth’s lap. He wheezed under its weight but embraced it back. 

“You gotta warn me when you do that Gengar,” Sephiroth said. He slid off apologetically. He felt more than saw the presence levitating by him, but he smiled. 

“Spoonish,” he said. The Alakazam seemed relieved that Seph remembered. He gathered up who he could reachand hugged them. 

“They refused to abandon you,” Ifalna said, “they don’t remember anyone either…except you.” 

“I don’t remember catching any of you,” Sephiroth told them, “but I remember you…and I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

* * *

 

Aerith squirmed as she waited by the dock. 

“Aer,” her father said, “you just need to be patient. Seph and your Mom will get off when they get off.” 

“It’s been 2 months,” Aerith said, “I just…I really missed him is all.”

“Just…remember to be gentle with him,” Gast said, “they said he might not remember us again, or he might right away.” 

“It doesn’t matter if he remembers,” Aerith said. Gast’s smile was weak. 

Despite her father’s warnings, Aerith more or less flew out of her seat the moment she saw him. Ifalna knew better than to try and stop Aerith. 

“Brace yourself,” was all the warning Sephiroth got before Aerith pounced on him. 

“I missed you so much!” Aerith more or less sobbed. 

“Sephiroth,” Ifalna said, as Sephiroth lost his balance and fell, “this is Aerith, your sister. And yes, she was always like this.” 

“Is it weird to remember getting hugged like this?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Her hugs were always kind of special,” Gast confirmed.

* * *

 

A lot of Melemele Island felt familiar and alien at the same time. He could walk along a path, swearing he had been here before, and then arrive at the end and have no idea where he ended up. Luckily Aerith didn’t let him out of her sight. She was there constantly, jabbering his ear off. 

Not that he didn’t appreciate her there. He was so relieved she was there, so relieved that she was not put off at all that he just could not remember her. And eternally grateful that she took over the awkward explanations when people did recognize him. 

“He’s got amnesia,” she said, as if it happened to everyone once or twice in their lives, “he may remember he may not, but he’s home.” 

He felt the worst when he went to see the island Kahuna. Most people spoke about Nanaki with reverence. He blushed when he realized the big creature he mistook for a pokémon was in fact the Kahuna. 

Nanaki thought it was hilarious, couldn’t stop laughing for nearly 10 minutes. 

“Usually it’s the little ones who say that,” Nanaki said. And he forgave the mistake quickly and easily. 

“I remember when you chose little Primarina,” Nanaki said, “though she was just a wee Popplio then. She took to you instantly, still does I see. Means you’re a good trainer if she’s so dedicated.” Sephiroth smiled at least, feeling at ease. 

“Don’t worry about your memory,” Nanaki said, “your past has already defined you into a very good trainer and you are still loved.” He paused for a moment, tail glowing pensively. 

“I wonder why Cloud hasn’t been by to see you.” Sephiroth perked up at that. 

“Cloud?” he asked.

* * *

 

Sephiroth kept fidgeting and walking to the window. Ifalna shook her head at him from the kitchen. 

“He’s not some mystical being who will descend from the heavens,” Ifalna said, “He’s your friend and he just got back from guiding two trial goers in Akala.” Sephiroth shook his head. 

“I just…I remember his name for some reason,” Sephiroth said. 

“I’m sure you do,” Ifalna said, “You and Cloud did _everything_ together. You both completed your trials together. You both would do Battle Royals together. You two used to battle just for fun sometimes. The only time I can think you were separated…was in that wormhole.” Sephiroth paused again. 

“Do you think Cloud would know what happened?” he asked. Ifalna looked to Aerith. Aerith still had her mouthful of a bite of Malasada she had taken. She swallowed quickly. 

“He said you had a fight,” Aerith said, “an argument over something stupid. You walked off and Cloud didn’t chase after you…he thought that you getting stuck was his fault for a while.” Sephiroth laughed a little. 

“What’s funny about that?” Ifalna asked. 

“When I woke up,” Sephiroth started, “my first thought was-“ And then there was a knock and Gast walked in. 

“I brought Cloud,” he said.

* * *

 

“Hello Sephiroth. I’m Cloud. I bet you don’t remember me…but I’m happy to see you all the same.” Sephiroth stared at the blonde for a long time, trying to find something he remembered…but there was nothing. Cloud extended his hand and Sephiroth took it. They shook once. And suddenly, Sephiroth felt better. 

“Do you remember me at all?” Cloud asked. 

“No,” Sephiroth admitted, “but…it’s weird, like I was looking for you since I woke up at Kanto.” Cloud cocked his head. 

“My very first thought when I woke up…was that I needed to tell you I was sorry,” Sephiroth said, “I have no idea why…but I think it’s best that I do that. Cloud…I’m sorry…for whatever it is that I did.” Cloud smiled, but it seemed a little sad. 

“I’m sorry too,” Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled back. 

“I have no idea what you did…so I forgive you?” Cloud’s smile changed and he laughed. 

“You really haven’t changed that much for losing your memory.” 

“All this talking and stuff is nice,” Aerith said, “but dinner is ready.”

“We’d better get a plate before Aerith eats it all,” Cloud said, “But before I forget, after he finished nagging me for not coming to see you right away…Nanaki said we should go to the ruins together tomorrow. We used to go up there all the time and have battles. Nanaki says Tapu Koko would probably like to see you are well itself. Do you…want to go up there with me?”

Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

 

He had brought all his pokémon just in case there would be a battle, but Cloud simply released his and let them roam a bit. 

“Feels wrong to make you battle when you just got back,” Cloud said, “and my pokémon miss you. Sure enough as soon as they saw Seph they crowded around him making such joyful noises. 

“I feel so awful not remembering them,” Sephiroth said. 

“They understand,” Cloud said. 

“How do you know that?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I just do,” Cloud said, then smiled. 

“We used to have that argument all the time,” he said, “I’d say something wise-sounding about pokémon and you’d call me out…and I’d say I just knew.” Sephiroth smiled back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner,” Cloud said, “I went with some kids to Akkala Island. They’re doing their trial and I wanted to see them off safe and sound. I didn’t even hear you were coming back until Nanaki chewed my ear out.”

“That’s alright,” Sephiroth said, “Aerith said you were…kind of like an assistant to Dad.” 

“Kind of,” Cloud said, “I help out here and there. I’m not quite a trial captain, but Aerith keeps pushing me to be one.” Cloud paused. 

“Did you want to let your pokémon out?” Cloud said. Sephiroth did. His wandered around looking for shady places. Except for Yuffie. She bolted straight for Cloud’s Jolteon. They sniffed at each other, then pushed faces together, making greeting noises. 

“They hatched at the same time,” Cloud said, “same litter, is what Nanaki used to say. You named yours after the girl who gave us the eggs. Yuffie. She’s over on Akkala too. That was the first pokemon you named. 

“What did you name your Eevee then?” Sephrioth asked. 

“Sef,” Cloud said, “I couldn’t think of a proper one, so I named him after you.” As if hearing he’d been called, Sef wandered over to his namesake. 

By the time Sephiroth was holding Cloud’s Pikachu (named Chungus) and Cloud was holding Seph’s Driftloon Sephiroth realized he really was home. He just felt more relaxed around Cloud. He didn’t know why, but he decided perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Are you…upset that I don’t remember you?” Sephiroth asked. 

“A little,” Cloud admitted, “but I’m just relieved you’re okay. We can make new memories.” Sephiroth nodded. 

“You know…I wouldn’t say no to a battle,” Sephiroth said. Cloud gave him a look. It looked mischievous. 

“Oh,” Cloud said. 

“Aerith’s battled me,” Sephiroth said, “so I feel like we’d get back on the same foot if we did.”

“I’m not saying no,” Cloud said, “but I’m not gonna let you win just because I still feel a little guilty.”

“Good,” Sephiroth said, “because I wasn’t going to hold back either.” Cloud smiled. 

“I really missed you Seph,” he said. 


End file.
